The present invention relates generally to a bypass valve, and more particularly to a bypass valve, such as a valve of the type used with a water softener, that includes a set of service ports (inlet and outlet) on one side thereof and a set of valve ports (inlet and outlet) on the opposite side thereof. One important feature of the present invention is that it includes structures for maintaining the valve in the selected mode of operation. An addition important feature is that the present bypass valve includes means for sealing off the service inlet port, while keeping the other three ports open, and means for sealing off both the service inlet port and the service outlet port, while keeping the other two ports open.
Bypass valves are known, and are used for connecting a water source to a water softener, or other water processing device, and for connecting the water softener to plumbing fixtures for use of the treated water. The known bypass valves generally have a service side facing the source of untreated water and a valve side facing the water softener. Service ports, located on the service side, include a service inlet port for connecting the water source to the bypass valve, and a service outlet port for connecting the bypass valve to the plumbing fixture for use throughout the dwelling. Similarly, on the valve side, there is a valve outlet port for carrying untreated water out of the bypass valve and to the water softener, and a valve inlet port for carrying treated water from the softener to the bypass valve.
In addition, conventional bypass valves also generally include a bypass passage that is configured so that water entering the valve through the service inlet port can exit the valve through the service outlet port, thus skipping treatment by the softener. One example of such a bypass valve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,321 to Drager et al. The use of such a bypass valve, which is normally manually actuated, prolongs the supply of treated softener water when the use of harder water is adequate, such as for watering the lawn or for washing a car.
Known bypass valves, such as those of the type described in the Drager et al. patent, normally include a spool that is rotatably seated within a valve body. Rotation of the spool within the valve body is normally used to switch modes from a normal operation mode, in which the water passes through the water softener, to a bypass mode, in which the water bypasses the water softener and is simply directed from the service inlet, through the bypass valve, and then through the service outlet to be used in the dwelling. In some bypass valves, the spool can be accidentally rotated (such as by being accidentally bumped), resulting in an unintentional switch from one mode to the other.
Another problem with many of the current bypass valves is that there is no simple way to close the service inlet port. Instead, in these bypass valves, the service inlet port is always open, whether it is in communication with the service outlet port or in communication with the valve outlet port. The present inventor has determined that closing the service inlet port, without closing the other ports, is desirable because it allows pressure to be removed, and for the water to be drained, from the portion of the plumbing system positioned after the bypass valve.
Thus, in light of the above, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved bypass valve that can be more securely retained in a particular mode.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved bypass valve where the service inlet port can be blocked, without blocking the remainder of the ports.
A third object of the present invention is to provide an improved bypass valve in which both the service inlet port and the service outlet port can be blocked, without blocking the other ports.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an improved bypass valve in which the fluid flow during the normal operation mode is essentially unhindered by the spool since the supporting ribs of the spool are all positioned very close to the inner periphery of the valve body.
These and other objects of the present invention are discussed or ill be apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention.
The above-listed objects are met or exceeded by the present bypass valve, which includes a valve body and a spool that is seated for rotation within the valve body, and preferably further includes structure for selectively preventing relative rotation between the valve body and the spool after the desired mode of operation is selected. Preferably, the spool of the present bypass valve is also configured for axial translation within the valve body, in which case there is also preferably structure for maintaining the spool at the desired axial location. Accordingly, with one or both of these two structures, the bypass valve of the present invention can be securely maintained in the selected mode of operation.
One optional preferred feature of the present invention is the ability to prevent fluid from passing through the service inlet port, while still allowing fluid to flow through the other ports. With the service inlet port closed, the fluid in the system can be drained back to the bypass valve. A related optional feature of the present invention is the ability of certain embodiments to prevent fluid from passing through both the service inlet port and the service outlet port. With this feature, the water softener, or other processing device, can be isolated. Additionally, additional fluid flow into the system downstream from the water softener can also be prevented.
The present invention may also optionally include a spool in which the supporting ribs are positioned near the inner periphery of the valve body. With such a configuration, the fluid that flows through the bypass valve during the normal operating mode is essentially unhindered by the spool, resulting in a reduction in undesirable pressure drops common in other bypass valves in which the supporting ribs extend axially through the center of the spool, partially obstructing the fluid flow through the valve.
More specifically, the present invention provides a bypass valve for directing fluid flow, where the bypass valve includes a valve body with a notch in at least one end thereof and a spool seated within the valve body. The spool is rotatable within the valve body. One preferred embodiment of the present invention also includes at least one endcap attached to an axial end portion of the spool, where the endcap includes a protrusion extending thereon for preventing relative rotation between the spool and the valve body when the protrusion is positioned within the notch. In the preferred embodiment, the protrusion is provided with an alignment formation for preventing unwanted obstruction of the protrusion to the desired axial movement of the spool.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a bypass valve for directing fluid flow, where the bypass valve includes a valve body with a notch in at least one end thereof, a spool seated within the valve body, and where the spool is axially translatable within the valve body. This embodiment preferably also includes at least one endcap attached to an axial end portion of the spool. The endcap further includes a locking snap positioned on an outer periphery thereof, with the locking snap being configured and arranged to maintain the spool in a first axial position with respect to the valve body, and wherein when the locking snap is unlocked, the spool may be moved to a second axial position.
Additionally, the present invention also relates to a bypass valve for directing fluid flow, where the bypass valve includes a valve body with a service inlet port, a service outlet port, a valve inlet port, and a valve outlet port, as well as a spool seated within the valve body. The spool is preferably rotatable and axially translatable within the valve body, whereby particular combinations of rotation and axial translation of said spool result in the following modes of operation: (1) a first mode in which the fluid flow is directed from the service inlet port, through a first portion of the bypass valve, then to the valve outlet port, then to the valve inlet port, through a second portion of the bypass valve, and finally out the service outlet port; (2) a second mode in which the fluid flow is blocked from passing through the service inlet port, but the fluid flow is unhindered from passing through the service outlet port; (3) a third mode in which the fluid flow is directed from the service inlet port, through the bypass valve, and then to the service outlet port; and (4) a fourth mode in which the fluid flow is blocked from passing through the service inlet port as well as being blocked from passing through the service outlet port.
An additional aspect of the present invention relates to a bypass valve for directing fluid flow, where the bypass valve includes a valve body with a notch near each axial end thereof and a spool seated within the valve body, where the spool is both rotatable and axially translatable within the valve body. Preferably, there is also an endcap attached to each axial end of the spool, and each endcap preferably includes a protrusion extending outwardly therefrom for preventing relative rotation between the spool and the valve body when the protrusion is positioned within the notch. Additionally, as stated above, in the preferred embodiment, the protrusion is provided with an alignment formation for preventing unwanted obstruction of the protrusion to the desired axial movement of the spool.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to a bypass valve with a valve body including a plurality of ports and a generally cylindrical inner periphery, as well as a spool seated within the valve body, where the spool is rotatable within the valve body. The spool further preferably includes a relatively flat wall defining a seal seating surface. In addition, there is also preferably a top seal seated upon the seal seating surface, where the top seal includes a relatively flat bottom surface configured to match the seal seating surface, as well as a curved top surface configured to match the inner periphery of the valve body.